


Say Something Please

by twyly56



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Michael, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cage Trauma, Casifer, Childlike Behavior, Chuck Shurley's A+ Parenting, Confused Michael (Supernatural), Escape, Forgiveness, Gen, Good Michael (Supernatural), Hurt Michael (Supernatural), Lucifer Possessing Castiel (Supernatural), Mental Health Issues, Michael (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, Michael helps, Michael-centric, Mute Michael (Supernatural), Muteness, Protective Michael, Sad Michael, Season/Series 11, Speech Disorders, Stuttering, Sweet Michael (Supernatural), Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twyly56/pseuds/twyly56
Summary: Michael escaped from the Cage when Rowena opens it for Sam to talk to Lucifer. Unfortunately, the Cage took more from him than he expected. Unable to speak and plagued by vicious flashbacks from his imprisonment, he wanders into the Winchesters. They don't realize who he is, and he can't tell them.





	1. Prologue

Michael remembered falling. He remembered flinging the human's soul from his body at the last second, sending him Heavenward. Then, the ground closed above him, and he fell, fell so very far. It scared him, the darkness. The coldness. Sam Winchester and Lucifer screamed as they fell, Sam's yell of fear and Lucifer's of fury. He didn't make a sound, just tumbled after them, trapped in the youngest Winchester's teenage body. He didn't separate like Sam and Lucifer. He just got locked in instead. 

He crashed into the ground of the Cage, and his cream colored wings became visible without his consent. Michael remembered gasping, curling in on himself. All of his false bravado was gone like smoke. It had all been so very hard to say those things to his favorite brother, but it was duty. And he always did his duty. Michael scrambled away from Lucifer, who appeared like his last vessel, the blonde one. His back hit the the bars of the Cage. Lucifer gave him a gut wrenching glare before focusing on Sam. Waves of fury had rolled off the Mornigstar. 

"This is all your fault!" Lucifer had screamed. "Are you happy now?!" 

Sam flinched before staring back defiantly. 

"This is where you belong," he said. Lucifer clenched his fists and tensed, vibrating in fury quickly melting to fear and grief. 

"I don't want this again! Make it stop!" his brother howled. He fell to the ground, clutching his head. 

Michael had almost gone to him, but then, pain exploded in his skull. He heard Sam cry out as well, his screams mingling with his little brother's. He himself couldn't hold back the scream that tore from his throat. Michael collapsed to his knees, white and black spots clouding his vision. 

He tended to blank out after a few hours of endless torment that actually migrated from his head to every single part of his body, even his wings. Michael would regain awareness only to have it be taken away again. The worst part was having to hear his brother scream for him, and there was nothing he could do to help him. 

Eventually, a little angel came and took Sam, well, his body at least. It left his soul behind. Lucifer liked to touch it, but the soul didn't like that very much. Michael was relieved when Death himself came to take it away. At least there was one less sound rattling his brain in his head. He went back to the routine of crying, pain, crying, pain. He couldn't even focus on Lucifer's rants anymore. It all just became white noise in his mind. 

Then, after a meaningless jumble of centuries, Michael felt the Cage rattle. He looked up from the floor, and Lucifer met his eyes. He vanished. Michael patted the air and saw that he really wasn't there anymore. It was strange. He didn't even feel his presence in the slightest. Michael pressed at the bindings of the Cage and felt them with his Grace. They were oddly weakened. He found a little door thing in the farthest corner, and he threw his human body at it. It broke open.

Michael fell into a lower level. He assumed it was still Hell. He slowly spread his wings and flapped up just before he slammed into the ground below. Michael felt blood run down his aching appendages, and the muscles scream in protest. He steadfastly ignored it for the moment and soared higher and higher. The tortured souls on the Rack assaulted his ears with their anguish. He materialized his sword in his hand and landed at the Gate. He hacked at the metal until it let him pass. Michael stumbled through and abruptly passed out on the floor. 

 

Michael's eyes snapped open, unnatural blue irises wide. He sat up with a voiceless gasp. He whimpered silently and wrapped his arms around himself, shivering with cold. He hadn't realized at the time that Adam's clothes had burned off, but they were. He swallowed, wincing at his raw throat, and he stood up, legs trembling. He appeared to be in the middle of a road. The gravel stung the bottoms of his feet. Michael snapped on a pair of shoes and a thick coat and clean jeans.

He ran a hand nervously through his blackened hair, causing it to stick up in messy spikes. Michael took a step forward only to be hit by a black car. 


	2. Claire Novak (Part One)

Michael was starting to get tired of constantly losing consciousness. The next thing he knew, he was facedown in the dark gravel of the road. His skin healed as he sat up, swiping little rocks and dirt off his soot and ash coated face. The dark muck smeared even worse and rubbed off on his hands. He grimaced in distaste. Ew. Michael pushed himself up onto his feet. The car skidded to a stop a few yards ahead of him. 

A girl not much older than Adam had been got out of the driver's side and sped toward him. He tilted his head as she came closer. Her pale blonde hair was unbound, falling to the middle of her back, except for the left side, which was done in tight cornrows. She had light blue eyes ringed with black kohl that were wide with shock and concern. Her hooded jacket whipped around her as the wind picked up, pressing the dark fabric to her torso. 

"Oh my God! I am so so sorry! I didn't see you. Are you alright, dude?" the girl asked. Her voice was frantic and ever so slightly puzzled. 

Michael nodded, staring at her without blinking. 

"You sure?" 

He nodded again quickly. The human took in the state of him with no small measure of confusion. 

"What the hell happened to you?" 

Michael shook his head in the negative. 

"Okay, fine. You don't have to tell me. Do you need a ride or something?" the girl asked. 

Michael paused for a moment. He didn't really know where to go yet or what to do, so... why not? 

He nodded slowly. She smiled.

"Okay. Really, it's the least I can do after hitting you with my car. Come on." 

She led him to her car and let him slip into the front seat. He heard her voice groan loudly from the front of the car. Michael looked up at her through the window. 

"Aw, d*mn it! Jody's gonna kill me for wrecking her ride. Uuuugh," the girl moaned. She came to sit in the driver's seat. She glanced at him. "How hard did I hit you?" 

Michael took a page from Adam's book and shrugged. The girl turned on the car. It started with a low rumble. 

"I'm Claire by the way," she said. 

Michael smiled politely. 

"You don't talk much, huh?" Claire observed. 

Michael shrugged, looking back out the window. 

"I think I'm gonna call you Ash. That okay with you?" 

He glanced back at her. She grinned. 

"'Cause you're all ashy, get it?" Claire said. 

Michael turned to the window. She chuckled. 

 

The girl grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house she stopped at. Michael followed her silently, staring at everything with wide eyes. A woman with short dark hair was in the kitchen area. She raised her eyebrows questioningly. 

"Who's this, Claire? You finally got a boyfriend?" the woman teased. 

"No. He's just some guy I ran over in the interstate." 

"Claire," she said sternly. 

"What? I said I was sorry, Jody. Can he use the restroom to wash up? I found him like this," Claire said, gesturing at him. 

"Why don't you let him talk for himself, Claire?" Jody said. 

Michael shook his head, frowning. His throat and chest hurt too much. He couldn't even if he wanted to. 

"Ash doesn't talk," Claire told her. 

"Fine," Jody relented after a tense moment of staring at him. "Do you just not want to, or is it a condition?" the woman asked. 

He tapped his throat and let out a silent strained huff of air. She looked apologetic. 

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Here, why don't I get you a towel, and you can get cleaned up? You're welcome to stay for dinner if you like," she offered. 

Michael's lips twitched into a small smile, and he nodded. 

"And you aren't off the hook, young lady," she said to Claire. The blonde groaned. 

"But Jody-" Claire protested. 

"No buts. Go to your room, please."

Claire stomped off, huffing. She reminded him of a younger Gabriel. Always getting into things and into trouble. Michael's smile became watery, and his blue eyes dropped to the tiled floor. His chest ached in a different way.

 

Michael couldn't get the black out of his hair, but he managed to get his skin clean. Dressed in a pair of oversized pajamas that the woman had given him, he sat at the dinner table stiffly. A plate of mashed potatoes and steamed chicken was in front of him. Another girl, who had been introduced to him as Alex, sat beside him. Claire sat on the other side of him by Jody. There was a knock on the door. Claire bounced up and darted to answer it. 

He sensed two men at the door, humans. Michael kept his eyes down as the familiar men came in with Claire. He quickly shoved a spoonful of potatoes into his mouth. It tasted like molecules. He chewed mechanically and swallowed, repeating the motion. 

"Sam? Dean? What are you two doing here?" Jody asked. 

"Um, Claire called us. Said she had a case she needed backup on," Dean replied. 

"Claire," she said reproachfully. Then, the woman forced a smile. "Please join us for dinner." 

"Sure," Sam agreed. 

"Sounds good," Dean said. 

Michael chewed as they sat down on the other side of the table. He could see them from the corner of his eyesight. If he was human, he was certain he would be shaky with nerves. His pulse elevated due to his rising anxiety. 

"Claire, the last time you went on a hunt, you attacked a perfectly normal person. And the only reason you're not sitting in jail right now is because I'm the sheriff," Jody said. 

"Okay. I get it. I've been wrong. But this time I know there's a monster," Claire insisted. Alex groaned. 

"Can we stop talking about monsters and hunting? What about real life?" Alex asked. 

"Real life?" Claire scoffed. She leaned closer to Alex. "Okay. Let's get real. You and Henry still on for the weekend?" 

"What?" Alex sputtered. 

"When you're going to sneak over to Jody's cabin and screw each other silly." 

Michael didn't understand what construction tools had to do with anything, but everyone other than Claire and himself seemed to choke on air. He fixed his gaze on her in confusion. She had caught his attention. 

"We're not - you're completely insane!" Alex retorted. Claire sipped her red drink leisurely. 

"Might want to clear your g-chats before you commit to that," she shot back. 

"Okay," Sam said, setting down his fork and clearing his throat uncomfortably. "I can see this is a family thing-" 

Jody slammed her hands down on the table, and everyone jumped. Michael blinked at her. 

"Sit.  _Stay_." She turned in her chair to fully face Alex. Jody folded her hands in front of herself. "Um, anything you want to tell me, Alex?" Jody asked. "I may have, um, sneaked birth control into your backpack." 

Michael looked at Alex. She looked disturbed and embarrassed. 

"Oh, okay. We're going there," Sam said. 

"Wow," Dean agreed. 

"Jody!" Alex cried, scandalized. 

"What? If we can't talk about it, then maybe we shouldn't be doing it. Right?" 

The men spluttered as she looked at them expectantly. 

"Uh..." Sam stumbled. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Okay. I'm not going to tell you that you're too young to be having s*x." She turned to Claire next. "Or you." Jody glanced at Michael briefly. "You either." 

Michael felt uncomfortable. He knew all about procreation, but that didn't mean he had performed the act. Was he supposed to respond to this in some way? Michael frowned at her. 

"Who's Claire gonna have s*x with? She doesn't know anyone," Alex scoffed. 

"Hey," Jody scolded. "Anyways, birth control does not protect you from STDs. You can't always expect guys, as much as I love Henry, to show a packet. Am I right?" 

Sam blinked uncomfortably. 

"What?" Dean repeated. 

Michael just stared at her blankly. A packet of what? 

"Seriously?" she said when they didn't answer. 

"Stop," Alex hissed. "Henry and I haven't done anything. I'm... just trying to be prepared," she mumbled. 

Jody coughed. She drained her wine glass in a single gulp and cleared her throat uncomfortably. 

"Great. Um, well, I'm going to get some more potatoes. Mashed potatoes. Want some potatoes?" Jody rambled. 

Dean nodded. Sam nodded. Claire smirked. Alex looked down at her plate. Michael shook his head. 

Jody exited the room rather quickly. 


End file.
